S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 11
S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds is an individual combat event between Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your strength as an individual agent. Details *Prove your mettle by battling other agents. *Move up the S.H.I.E.L.D. ranks for a special bonus in future events! *You can now choose between 3 different SSR reward cards to strive for. Once you've made your choice, you cannot change, do choose carefully. *After you get a high enough S.H.I.E.L.D. rank, you'll battle against other agents to determine who can reach the pinnacle. Once Agents reach the 15th S.H.I.E.L.D. rank, they'll be grouped against other similarly ranked Agents in a tournament style bracket system. The top three Agents who obtain the highest amount of shards in a given time period advance. *This time, if your tournament performance isn't up to S.H.I.E.L.D. standards, you can lose your rank. *Winning a battle in Proving Grounds might boost your smackdown gauge. This lasts for 5 minutes. When you fill your gauge, you'll enter smackdown time, boosting the number of ISO-8 shards you get when defeating an opponent by 3 times! *Fill the smackdown gauge to store an activation of smackdown time. Just tap the Activate Smackdown Time button when you want to go on a rampage. * The new counterbattle feature applies to players who are participating in the tournament. Counterbattles may activate after you defeat an opponent. You'll be attacked by the opponents offensive deck while you use you defensive deck. You'll receive bonus ISO- 8 shards if you deflect your opponents counter. *Counterbattles do not expend attack or defense power, do not affect the smackdown gauge, do not affect the consecutive victories, and do not count towards your trophy. New Features Training Bosses *Training bosses may appear after you win a training battle. You can choose which cards from your deck will fight each boss. Valiant Cards *Valiant cards deal a lot more damage than usual to training bosses. Use them to increase your chances of victory! Reward Chests for Defeating Bosses *Defeat training bosses and you might get reward chests. The rewards inside could even include a UR Proving Grounds reward card. *'Some bosses may not drop chests.' Superpowers *You can use superpowers that you got in Enforcement Training. *'Superpowers that deal bonus damage to protection walls are only available in Enforcement Training.' *'Whirlwind Assault, Deft Assault, and Wallbuster Attack can't be used in in S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds.' New Cards Introduced Rewards= *[Wonder Man|[Revenger Wonder Man]] *[Girl Rachel Summers|[Marvel Girl Rachel Summers]] *[Commando Agent Venom|[Symbiote Commando Agent Venom]] *[Son Sunfire|[Rising Son Sunfire]] |-| Valiant Cards= *[Doctor Doom|[Doomquest Doctor Doom]] *[Anti-Venom|[Cure-All Anti-Venom]] *[Iron Man|[Doomquest Iron Man]] *[Squirrel Girl|[Nanny Squirrel Girl]] *[Pressure Yellowjacket|[Under Pressure Yellowjacket]] *[Your Back Iron Fist|[Got Your Back Iron Fist]] *[Vigilante Punisher|[Urban Vigilante Punisher]] *[Casualty Thunderbird|[Chaos Casualty Thunderbird]] *[Bishop|[X.S.E. Bishop]] *[of Apocalypse Mister Sinister|[Enemy of Apocalypse Mister Sinister]] SSR Reward Options During this Proving Grounds event, you'll get to choose between 3 different SSR reward cards to try to win. 1 is a new card, and 2 are cards that are no longer available. Once you choose your reward card, you cannot change it, so choose wisely. *[Girl Rachel Summers|[Marvel Girl Rachel Summers]] *[Brother Havok|[Other Brother Havok]] *[Doctor Octopus|[Unstable Doctor Octopus]] Title Positions Your S.H.I.E.L.D. rank will depend on how many yellow ISO-8 shards you get! This time there are 24 ranks. The S.H.I.E.L.D. rank you get in this event will have bonus effects in future Raid or S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training events. Achieve the highest S.H.I.E.L.D. rank in this event to benefit your progress in future events! *Your S.H.I.E.L.D. rank from the last Proving Grounds carries over and the S.H.I.E.L.D. rank you reach in this Proving Grounds will carry over until the next Proving Grounds event. Rewards Play Bonuses During the event period, play daily and get one battle session power pack. Use the power pack to battle against other agents! * Battle session power packs will be devoured by Galactus after Jan. 6th 01:00 am (ET). TBC: Packs may be retained after event finishes * You can only get the play bonus daily * Go to the My Page screen to get your play bonus. Victory Rewards Defeating another agent in Proving Grounds will give you 1 ISO-8 shard for each 10 attack power you use. Attacking with a deckt that has an attack power cost of 100 will give you 10 shards if you are victorious. You can get promoted to the next S.H.I.E.L.D. rank by reaching a determined threshold of accumulated ISO-8 shards. The more attack power you use for your attack, the more ISO-8 shards you will get, allowing you to reach your promotion faster. * If you win with an attack power cost lower than 10, you will not receive any ISO-8 shards. * Your attack power will be rounded when determining how many shards you will receive. For example, attacking with 15, 16, 17, 18, or 19 attack power you will receive two ISO-8 shards. Attacking with 14, 13, 12, or 11 attack power will only net you one ISO-8 shard. * Unused ISO-8 shards will not carry over to the next Proving Grounds, so please be careful. Unstoppable Bonuses Win Streak Equals Unstoppable Bonus! * You can go on a win streak regardless of what S.H.I.E.L.D. rank you are. * You get bonuses at the 5, 10, 15, and 20 win streak mark. * After you reach a 20 win streak, you will get 2 [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] every additional 10 wins. * Win streaks are reset when you lose a battle or when you retreat from training. Unstoppable Bonuses: 5 Win Streak: 10,000 Silver 10 Win Streak: 25,000 Silver 15 Win Streak: 50,000 Silver 20 Win Streak: [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] Yellow ISO-8 Shard Processors 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| Direct= |-| *Once you get each featured card from each processor (Rare, S Rare, SS Rare,) you can switch to the normal ISO-8 exchange which has no Proving Grounds reward cards. Accumulated ISO-8 Shard Rewards Tourney Point Rewards Players will get tourney points based on their S.H.I.E.L.D. rank after a pool has ended. Accumulate enough tourney points and get the rewards below. **If player retains the Strategic Director rank for all days of the Tournament, they will receive 10 bonus tournament points. ***To retain Strategic Director, the player must reach the minimum contribution and be in the top 5 players. * Tourney point rewards will be sent directly to your Present List after you have accumulated the required number of points. Reward Chests